Algún día
by marian-chan
Summary: Tomoyo está enamorada ¿de quién? (¬¬ no, no es de Sakura...)


Algún día.  
  
"Otro día más, suena el despertador y me levanto. Tomo una ducha, me cambio y cepillo mi cabello. Miro el reloj, aún es temprano. Bajo las escaleras y tomo mi desayuno. Antes de irme me miro una vez más en el espejo. Sonrío, no suelo estar triste, aunque todos crean que soy muy seria. Me despido de mamá y salgo rumbo a la escuela, a pesar de la insistencia de mi madre escogí salir sin mi escolta, es temprano y quiero estar sola para pensar. Miles de ideas inundan mi mente: ¿Cómo estará mi querida amiga Sakura? ¿Capturará una carta hoy? ¿Qué traje deberá usar?... De pronto y sin aviso una imagen se antepone a las demás, no puedo evitar sonrojarme un poco...  
  
Concentrada y abrumada por tales pensaminetos me doy cuenta de que he llegado a la escuela. Viendo a los demás niños entrar, he decidido esperar en la puerta a mi amiga Sakura. No mucho tiempo después veo que alguien da la vuelta en la esquina, es ella, sonrío, es gracioso y tierno verla siempre tan apurada.  
  
- ¿Eh..? ¡Tomoyo!  
  
- Buenos días Sakura- saludo.  
  
Entonces centro mi atención en otras dos figuras que venían detrás. Nuevamente me sonrojo, eso sí no me lo esperaba. Hago una reverencia.  
  
- Buenos días joven Yukito, joven Touya.  
  
Al enderezarme noto la mirada dulce de uno y la mirada extrañada y huraña del otro, no es la primera vez que me mira así.  
  
- Vámonos Tomoyo. Llegaremos (aún) más tarde.  
  
Agradezco infinitamente su interrupción, el silencio era bastante incómodo...  
  
- Nos vemos Yukito *¬*  
  
- Hasta luego Sakura.  
  
- Te veo en la casa monstruo.  
  
Estamos en clase y me esfuerzo en poner atención, pero no puedo dejar de recordar el episodio de esta mañana. Creo que mi perturbación era demasiado obvia porque en el descanso Sakura me preguntó:  
  
- Tomoyo ¿estás bien?  
  
- Por supuesto- mentí.  
  
Aunque pensándolo bien no fue una mentira, realmente estoy bien, sólo ando, un poco... distraída..."  
  
"Otro día más. Me levanto, baño y arreglo. Me asomo por la ventana, es un bonito día. Suspiro. Bajo para desayunar. Paso un rato tranquilo con mamá, siendo domingo no va a trabajar sino hasta tarde. Me retiro pues voy a casa de Sakura, hablaremos, discutiremos sobre las cartas y comeremos pastel.  
  
Cuando estoy con mi querida amiga el tiempo pasa volando y esta vez no fue la excepción, aunque no podemos negar que nos divertimos mucho. Es tiempo de volver a casa...  
  
- Creo que ya debo irme, antes de que anochezca.  
  
- Sí, mi hermano Touya no debe tardar.  
  
- ¿Touya?  
  
- Sí, y no quiero que nos veas pelear- pone una cara llorosa- ¡siempre salgo perdiendo!...- inmediatamente cambia su expresión a una de graciosa maldad - ¡Pero ya verá cuando crezca! ¡Lo voy a pisar! ¡Jajajajaja!  
  
Río, natural y espontáneamente por el cambio repentino de actitud. Generalmente no río así en público, claro, ahora estoy con Sakura y ella también ríe.   
  
- Si en verdad pretendes pisarme tendrás que apurate en crecer, porque al paso que vas....  
  
- Hermano...... ¬¬* ¿Cuánto tiempo llevar escuchando?  
  
- Eso no importa.... enanita.......  
  
- Grrrrrrr........  
  
Me levanto para inclinarme.  
  
- Buenas noches.  
  
Sé que debo enderezarme, despedirme de Sakura e irme. Pero no puedo, simplemente me quedo allí. Siento que la sangre sube a mi rostro. Puedo sentir su mirada sobre mí y eso me provoca un nudo en la garganta, no podría soportar mirarlo a la cara, sería demasiado.  
  
Cuando por fin logro alzar la vista le sostengo la mirada, un momento extraño, pero hay algo diferente, diferente. No es su mirada de antes, esta es más suave y gentil. ¡Esperen! ¿Es posible? ¿Acaso esbozó una sonrisa? Esas preguntas y otras más golpean mi mente y al no encontrarles respuesta me apresuro a dar un torpe adiós.  
  
- Nos vemos mañana en la escuela Tomoyo.  
  
- Hasta luego- dijo él.  
  
No hay respuesta de mi parte, aunque sé que debiera decir algo. No obstante, al dar sólo unos cuantos pasos en la acera murmuro para mí:  
  
- Tal vez Touya... algún día..."  
  
Notas de la Autora:  
  
¡¡¡Mi primer fic que está en primera persona y que no es de Digimon!!! Esto merece una celebración (sonido de fiesta) Quiero decirles que traté de pensar como Tomoyo y es por eso de la introducción de la frase "mi querida amiga Sakura"; también pido perdón por repetir las palabras "mirar" y "miradas" y sus variantes, al final pero no supe que otras palabras quedarían. Espero que les haya gustado y manden sus comentarios a miki117@hotmail.com o a mmmarian@hotmail.com+  
  
P.D. Si esto se analizara de manera fría, objetiva y analítica, esto sería incesto ya que Tomoyo y Sakura son primas lejanas, y si Sakura y Touya son hermanos pues.........  
  
Aún así es un lindo fic. ^_^ 


End file.
